The Positive Thinking Test
by Frosted Bug
Summary: Who better to use as guinea pigs than these two? [IchiRu]
1. Log 1

**_The Positive Thinking Test_**

_Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine._

* * *

When someone uses the term 'difficult relationship' (and we are talking a _romantic _one here), what is the first thing that pops into many people's thoughts? 

Partner abuse for the morbidly-inclined, perhaps? Or uber age differences for the angst-lovers? Same-sex partnerships for the non-conformative? No doubt racial or religious issues come to many a mind. And we all know die-hard romantics love it when the barrier of social status falls into play.

But those aren't all that important. What most people are in fact a lot more interested in, is how these various degrees of 'difficulties' can be overcome by the individuals involved and affected by them. No matter the form, be it written or verbal, truth or fiction, everyone loves seeing and hearing of people's breakthroughs and overcoming of obstacles in the name of love.

Of course all of us, being the human beings that we are, adore such scenarios because quite honestly, difficult relationships are… fun, for lack of a better term, to follow. Why? Because there is a romantic streak in every single one of us. Embarrassing, yes. But undeniably true, no matter how deeply buried we might make ours out to be.

Then again we could all just be sadists at heart.

But if you ask me, the hardships of such relationships might just be a tad overrated. They serve merely to satisfy people's own romantic notions. After all, the more difficult the situation, the larger the sense of accomplishment that follows is.

Difficult relationships are only thus if one doesn't know how to deal with them mentally. As with many things, they are entirely psychological. Obstacles can be easily shrunk if one looks past them to see the reward beyond.

It all has to do with pros and cons, see. Between negatives and positives, most people only have an eye out for the negatives. The idea of finding the good, to out-weigh the bad, optimism, as some would dub it, is the solution to such situations.

Of course, this theory would have absolutely no substance to it, if not tested in an actual situation. Thus, we shall start off by swinging our thoughts in a slightly different direction.

Let us factor in a pair of guinea pigs to test this hypothesis on.

Guinea Pig Ichigo: Male, orange-haired and in his late-teens.

Guinea Pig Rukia: Female, black-haired and………… older than Ichigo.

Now let us picture this.

Guinea Pig Ichigo sees Guinea Pig Rukia as a good friend slash sort-of-girlfriend that he and a scant few others are able to see but by normal standards, doesn't quite… _exist_. Of course, this doesn't prevent him wanting to be with her.

Complicated relationship. No question.

Now let us place our two guinea pigs into various situations of difficulty and observe their actions in a controlled and scientific fashion. The test subjects will go through various circumstances in which obstacles will be thrown their way. And we will see just how well our theory about good over-coming bad works. Of course, since this is a controlled test, outside factors must not be included as they might affect the outcome of the… experiment.

In other words, no encouraging pep-talks from friends, no alterations in personalities, no changes in their schedules and no faux bodies.

Alright then. Pens and clipboards out. Let us begin.

* * *

**_First Scenario – The Dating Scene:_**

Due to them being from entirely different dimensions, Ichigo is not able to be in constant contact with Rukia (**_Con_**). This does not faze them, because Rukia's occupation requires her to make frequent visits to Ichigo's world (**_Pro_**). There, she destroys dark beings, known as hollows, by cutting up their faces. And because Ichigo is her good friend slash sort-of-boyfriend, he assists her. Together they finish the job a lot earlier than the allocated time of her return. There is nothing like battling soul-eating vermin in a bloody fight to the death with a loved one. It strengthens emotional bonds (**_Pro_**).

So with evil silenced for the day, our two guinea pigs are free to head over to the movie theatre nearby, as is common for couples to do. They spend five minutes in front of the entrance bickering about what movie to watch as people around them shuffle away. Soon Ichigo realizes he looks like a moron arguing with thin air (**_Con_**).

He remembers he is the only one there who can see Rukia. So he sucks it up and agrees to watch her film of choice, not wanting to continue with the argument out of concern for his fast depleting sense of dignity. Going with an invisible God of Death means he only needs to pay for one ticket to the Chappy the Rabbit Movie. With that in hand, he is now eligible for the Chappy Happy Popcorn Combo which saves him more money since he now doesn't need to pay for drinks. Dates with Rukia are cheap (**_Pro_**).

They line up behind a hoard of toddlers waiting to be let into the cinema. The ticket person at the entrance ahead eyes Ichigo strangely. Only a complete and utter loser would pay to watch a children's show all by himself on a Friday Night. Parents of eager children in the line shake their heads at him sadly. Ichigo glares, for he cannot help but get defensive. Oblivious Rukia brims with excitement like the five year olds around them. Ichigo's frown is now a border-line sulk (**_Con_**).

They get into the cinema and find it dark and packed with noisy brats. Ichigo trips over numerous short persons and grumbles about how crowded the place is (**_Con_**). Rukia rolls her eyes because his comment is just silly. He shouldn't be surprised. Chappy is the greatest.

Because he only paid for one ticket, they have only one allocated seat. It is in the far back. The thought of leaving Rukia there to watch the movie herself while he mopes outside is inviting. But it is quickly replaced by another, more inviting idea. He seats himself and pulls her petite frame down onto his lap, returning her raised eyebrow with a frown and excuse of his own. Defensive is his nature. It is a comfortable position and the darkness of the theatre makes it hard for anyone to see his arms wrapped around air. He stops sulking (**_Pro_**). Maybe he'd let his hands wander a little…. Maybe not.

Rukia completely shuts him out as the starting credits roll.

The four-year old beside them thinks nothing of the bits of pop-corn floating out of the rabbit shaped box and disappearing into thin air. He giggles and points at the funny orange-haired guy holding his arms out in a strange position. His mother hushes him distractedly.

All in all test subject Rukia enjoys herself. As does guinea pig Ichigo. (**_Pro_**)

_End of Scenario. _

_Moral: Nothing is so bad if you've got the proper incentive to do it._

* * *

Now let us tally up the results shall we? In total, five pros to four cons. Our theory has been proven right in this incident. Good has out-weighed the bad. But of course one test is far from sufficient to make an accurate conclusion. To be fair to sceptics, a number of trials must be done for a theory to be accepted as truth...

* * *


	2. Log 2

**The Positive Thinking Test**

* * *

**Part 2**

Trust is an essential component to the Positive Thinking Theory.

Being in a relationship is not necessarily all fun and games. If one were to think in a more realistic sense, one would be inclined to agree that kisses and hugs can only send you to the proverbial peak of euphoria (more accurately dubbed La-la Land) for so long. It is left to outside factors to dictate the length of time you are allowed to remain in La-la Land.

Often, other pressing engagements will tug people away from time with their loved ones. Indeed absence does make the heart grow fonder, but one must be careful not to allow too big a dosage of this 'absence' to fall into play.

For be warned that too much fondness (in theory stemmed from too much absence) can sometimes give rise to scary side-effects. Resentment. Jealousy. Suspicion. Insecurity… Of course, these feelings are only natural. When one wants to be with another person, but isn't allowed enough time to get to do so, one does sometimes get a tad _disconcerted._

In such cases, trust and optimism go hand in hand in overcoming dilemmas. To trust someone is to understand someone. Knowing your partner well and having faith in their discretion is essential to getting through tough times. The earlier you acknowledge that his or her life does not revolve around you and you alone, the easier it is to cope with changes. And on that note, we can now focus our attention once more on our orange-haired observee to test our Theory (discussed in chapter 1, refer back for in-depth coverage) on a situation in which his trust in his female counterpart might be challenged.

_**Scenario Two – Trust Factor (A)**_

Kurosaki Ichigo is _very _frustrated.

It is dark and the hour is late. He lies sprawled atop his bed doing what every healthy male high-schooler would be liable to do at this crucial stage in their lives.

His homework.

Yes. The bane of every young life. Tedious, yet frustrating in its essentiality. His eyes narrow in contemplation at the writing pad before him. The history assignment he is to complete taunts him with its difficulty.

If one were to wonder, the late hour in which he chooses to complete his term paper certainly has nothing to do with the extreme laziness that most people label him with.

No, that is not the case at all. Because Kurosaki Ichigo is far from lazy. One does not maintain a top-fifty placing in the school's academic ranks for three years straight by simply being_ lazy_. Ichigo is merely special. He can see dead people. He is a creased-browed, insomniac, semi-delinquent student by day. And a powerful supernatural-menace-purifying temporary death god by night…

But this night is an exception. This night, his brows are creased more than usual.

Because year-end examinations are coming up. And as a result, he has a mound of notes and study materials to go through aside from the one he is currently working on. Hollow-bashing has been pushed to the side for the time-being in favour of harsh mental labour. But that's just as well. His hollow-bashing partner, Kuchiki Rukia will be away for a few weeks. A lack of distractions is much needed in this important time.

Ichigo knows he will miss her, regardless. The boy will no doubt sulk more than normal in her absence. Not to mention brood depressingly…

In private of course. He'd sooner choke himself dead than let anyone see him lose his confident air over this. There are certain levels of pathetic that one simply does not sink to. Appearances need to be maintained after all.

In any case, he knows that her prolonged departure from his world has to do with it being the anniversary of Shiba Kaien's death. Of course, Ichigo of all people understands the need to pay respects to one's deceased loved ones. Or so he claims...

It isn't like him to feel insecure about anything. But he cannot help but acknowledge the resemblance he bears to Kuchiki Rukia's first object of affection... Ichigo frowns.

And shakes his head harshly. He should hit himself for even thinking like that.

They had established a long time ago that though his resemblance to Shiba Kaien had indeed drawn her attention to him initially, it is his own unique traits that have kept it there ever since. She by no means thinks of him as a replacement for her ex-vice-captain. And be believes her. For what would Kuchiki Rukia be if not honest?

The girl couldn't lie to save a bunny.

No. Rukia probably just has a thing for spiky hair. And Ichigo knows his orange tresses are a far cooler shade of colour than Kaien's could have ever been.

But then there is also the _other _unsettling thing. Ichigo knows Rukia will, from now on, be spending a lot more time on assignment with Abarai Renji (fittingly dubbed pineapple-head by Kon the possessed plushie). And Ichigo is not ignorant of the likelihood of Renji seeing Rukia as more than just a friend.

The heated rivalry between him and pineapple-head had been apparent the day they first met. Since then, the two have competed on many levels on various occasions. Each trying to prove their superiority over the other. We shall not go into the details of competitive male egotism for now. (But if you must know, it has mostly to do with… the size and length of things, to put it more or less simply. Complicated psychological workings of the male brain is another theory altogether. So we'll skip that for now…)

In any case, it has been Ichigo that has emerged victorious from most of their bouts. So should he feel at all threatened now by Abarai Renji?

Of course not. Renji might have spikier hair, but Ichigo has a bigger sword. He can't help the swell of masculine pride that stems from this thought. He'll let Zangetsu do the talking should Renji overstep his boundaries.

Ichigo continues with his essay with new-found vigour.

He thanks Kami-sama for making Rukia the level of oblivious that she is. Even if Renji _did _try something, she would likely not even notice. Matters of the heart are not her forte. (Ichigo is unaware of the hypocritical nature of his own thoughts here.)

And so with insecurities sated, he continues with his task.

_**End Scenario**_

_Moral: Distrust is troublesome. It's easier to do the opposite._

* * *

From this we can see how Ichigo's understanding and trust in Rukia has allowed him to twist his thoughts in a more positive direction, rather than dwelling on the negative side of his situation. And this has managed to give him peace of mind. 

We shall explore the intricacies of Rukia's thoughts with respect to this scenario next time.

* * *


	3. Log 3

**_The Positive Thinking Test_**

* * *

**Part 3**

The feminine approach to the situation mentioned in the previous log differs slightly from the straightforwardness of its male counterpart. While brash masculinity demands that a problem simply be beaten into solution before it can be allowed to grow and overwhelm, the female brain seeks to analyze, gauging first the severity, then the possible reasons and outcomes of a situation before making the decision of how to tackle it best.

This could sometimes prove disastrous because a female is very likely to **_over_** analyze the predicament.

Scientific studies show that the ability to think in numerous different directions at once comes far more naturally to females than males. And although this trait would be considered beneficial in many cases, the law of nature dictates that there always be not-so-beneficial side effects. For a female person to think too deeply into a problematic situation and confuse themselves even more is not uncommon.

Despair and frustration usually results in such circumstances, because small problems are likely to be blown way out of proportion.

The only way to really overcome this deficiency is to make use of an external (that is, non-mental) means of sorting out one's dilemmas. Often times the primary cause of blown-out-of-proportioned problems is the female tendency to think far too hard, and then be unable to cope mentally with the overload of thoughts and feelings afterward.

Carefully dissecting and laying out the problem physically often shows it to be far less complicated than what was initially thought. That is why it is not uncommon for many females to voice their problems to a friend, or transcribe them onto paper. (Thus justifying the very common practice of diary-keeping for many females)

This method helps to lessen the strain on the mind, which in turn allows it to think up a solution to the dilemma better.

So how, one might ask, does this apply to the Positive Thinking Theory? Watch and learn.

**_Scenario 2 – Trust Factor (B)_**

First let it be known that methods of sorting or expressing one's thoughts are not strictly limited to those mentioned above. Beethoven composed sonatas, Shakespeare wrote sonnets, Van Gogh painted for a bit then cut off his ear…

Kuchiki Rukia is no different. Her artistic ability demands that she make use of crayon drawings to express her feelings, vibrant colours to convey her emotions, four-frame sketch pad cartoons to showcase her inner turmoil.

The dilemma on her hands currently is not one to be taken lightly.

For one, she has to deal with the emotional distress that always seems to arise on anniversary of Shiba Kaien's death, on _top _of knowing of Ichigo's insecurities about the dead vice-captain.

Then there's also the odd, overly _nice _behaviour she has been subject to from Abarai Renji as of late.

Add to that the fact that her brother has become cross at her for spending so much time in the human world. Earning Byakuya's disapproval is not fun. Just like nearly being executed by a large, orange phoenix is not fun. The two come hand in hand, which makes it doubly unpleasant. Pile onto that the fact the chaos that will surely ensue if Ichigo finds out. The last time he'd faced off with Byakuya had had rather grisly outcomes. Blood had fallen like rain, _bankai_ upon _bankai _had popped up, swords had grown and shrunk, evil split personalities had emerged and not to mention the fact that Rukia had been chucked off a fifty foot execution platform like some sort of throw rag. Rukia shudders at the thought of a repeat of that.

She has one _hell _of a mountain of problems. Or so it seems.

Kuchiki Rukia is not so easily weighed down, though. She whips out her twelve-piece crayon box and an old sketch pad she stol-… _borrowed _from Ichigo's to use for her problem-solving procedure. She plucks a single black crayon from its home and holds it poised over the top of the page. First thing's first, every piece of art needs a title.

"Rukia's Dilemma," scrawls itself across the page in her meticulous handwriting.

Usually, the female shinigami is partial to drawing baby animals but today is an exception because she must be extremely stressed. Today, she draws food. Over the strawberry she labels 'Ichigo'. 'Renji' over the pineapple. 'Nii-sama' over the ice block, 'Kaien-dono' over dried seaweed and 'Me' over a blackberry.

Categorizing the problems and the subjects involved comes next.

Dried Seaweed, Strawberry and Blackberry get coloured onto a new page. Kaien, Ichigo, her.

Rukia no longer holds the same degree of guilt that used to plague her every time Shiba Kaien's death anniversary drew near. After all, in passing, to be reunited with the one he loved, Kaien might have died a happy man. But it is not so much her own feelings now that she is concerned about, but those of Ichigo's. She is well aware of the uneasiness he tends to feel whenever the subject of Shiba Kaien is brought up. It really is a terrible sensation, to be constantly compared to someone else.

But Rukia soon disregards her anxiety. Shiba Kaien is dead. And she knows Ichigo isn't a petty person. He isn't the type to hold a grudge against someone for very long, especially not a dead someone. And far be it from him to let himself get overwhelmed by his insecurities. But just in case, Rukia will show him the picture she just drew.

Aesthetically, Strawberry and Blackberry look a lot better together than Blackberry and Dried Seaweed do. They go better together taste-wise as well. She finishes colouring the berries off with a smirk.

It would just be her way of saying she stays with Ichigo for who he is, not who he might think she wants him to be. After all, dried seaweed and strawberries are nothing alike.

Moving on…

The next category of problem makes Rukia frown just thinking about it. Why exactly has Renji been so nice to her lately? She reaches for another crayon to colour a pineapple in when her hand slips and the pineapple turns out wonky. Insight hits her at this.

Wonky Pineapple…

That's it. Renji is probably up to something dodgy. The man has always been sneaky like that. Perhaps he wants a favour from her, she thinks suspiciously. A solution immediately conjures in her head. It's a rather simple one. She decides all she has to do to take care of Renji's situation is give him the cold shoulder. It's worked ever since they were children and she has little doubt that it will do so now. Ignore him and he'll lose interest in whatever he has planned. Simple.

The final problem seems far more dire.

The issue with her brother sees her flipping to completely blank page and sketching once more. The cold black Byakuya Ice Block assaults his little Blackberry sister with icy vibes. Blackberry is at risk of turning cold and hard like he is. Enter angry orange Strawberry to face him off…

Rukia rests assured that Ichigo would come to her aid if things ever got out of hand. But she questions if that is a good thing or not. She finishes off colouring in the strawberry and pauses to contemplate. The animosity between her brother and Ichigo has been and still is extremely heated.

She draws an angry orange flame between the two foods (Flame of Animosity, it is labeled).

But needless to say her brother has gained some degree of respect for the boy since their fight. Ichigo has been able to beat him once, and it is highly likely, if her brother is masochistic enough to go against him a second time, that he will be capable of doing so again.

Rukia glances down at her drawing at this and suddenly, something dawns on her. Nature's laws state that a block of ice would never survive the heat of a burning flame. And so, in a new cell, she draws a puddle of water where the Flame of Animosity has caused the Ice Block to melt. Strawberry remains heated but standing.

And there, just like that, is the problem solved on paper. She is amazed at how easily it has been done. Rukia feels as if a huge load has been lifted off her shoulders when she realizes this. And happily packs up her crayons and stol-…_borrowed _sketchpad.

Duty calls.

_**End Scenario**_

_Moral: Over-analysis makes for complications. Let simplicity be the key._

* * *

Again the Positive Thinking Theory has fallen into play in this scenario. By sorting through the obstacles in her way and taking time to break them down, Kuchiki Rukia found that, they really were not as trying as she had initially believed. Her faith in Ichigo's ability to cope with the situations despite not being in contact with him saw to it that she was able to overcome her insecurities. 

And thus, concludes log 3.

* * *


	4. Log 4

_**The Positive Thinking Test**_

_AN: I am **so** sorry I took so long to write this. I won't justify myself. I'm a lazy turd (-.-). To those who persevere, thank you._

* * *

**Part 4**

On a side note to positive thinking, often we find that error in judgement can be a key factor to negativity.

Human beings as a race have an inherent thirst for intellectual superiority that has driven it to great heights and put it above all other forms of life in the world. However, with man's superior knowledge came also a certain complacency; the proverbial stumbling block that hampered him in his great purpose.

The human mentality is that there is an answer to everything. Not knowing something unnerves us. So we solve that problem by pretending that we know it. When faced with a situation that we are not totally certain of, we find ourselves jumping to fast (sometimes incorrect) conclusions in order to quickly fill the void of uncertainty that is opened up.

As far as people were concerned until four hundred years ago, the sun rose and set because we were at the centre of the universe and the sun, moon and stars were quite happy to revolve around us. It was the most logical conclusion for the simple mind to come to and therefore, the worldly accepted one. A comfortable stability was reached in the knowledge that the answer to that question had already been found, and people need not have thought much more into it. To suggest otherwise would have been treason worthy of arrest, because it would have been plunging the world back into its uncomfortable void of uncertainty.

Today, one might laugh at such ignorance and stupidity because it now says in "The History of Astrology" that people back then were ignorant and stupid. One might think that with technology and the advances in modern science, modern man is quite free of making ridiculous mistakes like that.

Au Contraire. People do it still in their everyday lives. Showcasing ignorance, jumping to radical conclusions...

Allow me to illustrate if you will.

If the conservative suburban societyof Kurosaki Ichigo's neighbourhood had known that Kuchiki Rukia had lived for two months in his bedroom closet, there would have been hell to pay. Needless to say, the community would have jumped to rather _unsavoury_ conclusions.

_**Scenario 3 - Misunderstandings**_

Kurosaki Isshin, teary-eyed and proud, condones Ichigo and Rukia's secret liaisons but feels a tinge of hurt that his son had not trusted him enough to tell him something so important. As a father, he should have been the first to know when his son's heart had started beating hotly for another. It is as if the brat Ichigo grew up and never told him! His mind churns with doubt and horrific thoughts.

Had his stupid son even known what he was doing? Is one such thought.

Isshin realises that he has never really given Ichigo _The Talk _up front. He'd trusted, of course, that his son's pubescent hormones would have relieved him of that duty. Having been a teenager before, he knows how powerful a maturing boy's curiosity can be. It seems only natural that Ichigo had found out about the birds and the bees all by himself. It had been inevitable, yet the oldest Kurosaki cannot bring himself to be consoled.

He is not a religious man. But, like many others in times of uncertainty, he finds himself looking to a higher being for his answers.

Oh God, he thinks, does Ichigo even know the responsibilities he would now have to take up? Transition to manhood is a deep and wholly spiritual thing. Did his stupid son even realise the seriousness of his actions? The level of doubt his mind reaches at that point surprises even him.

Oh God, he despairs, had Ichigo been gentle? Isshin knows his son can be rough what with such masculine roots and all, but Rukia is such a slip of a girl...

Oh God, he worries, had they used (he gasps) _protection_? He doubts he can handle a hoard of little bleached heads of varying fruit-names threatening his masculine authority. The thought of his son procreating at such an early stage in his life nauseates him to quite a degree. He ponders the prospect of grandparenthood and realises that he is not ready for such a huge step in his still-young life.

On and on, his mind works; wrought with anxiety. Ichigo has caused him quite a bit of stress, it seems. He appeals to Rukia, to give him a kind grandchild (preferably female) that will not take after its inconsiderate father. He also makes a note to schedule a check-up with fellow doctor Mimiko-san, the resident ear specialist at Karakura Hospital. He fears his hearing might be deteriorating in his old age. In such a small house, surely he'd have heard something of Ichigo and Rukia's (undoubtedly) untamed fornications

_Hurt and tension has been bred amongst family._

At school, Asano Keigo, along with suggestive wiggling eyebrows, comments, "So," to which Ichigo tries not to punch him, "been whitewashing the closet with Kuchiki, have we?" Keigo grins widely but finds Ichigo's fist flying toward his face and, in a rare show of religious humility, takes after the actions of Kurosaki Isshin. ("Oh God-!") Ichigo, for one, had only wanted to still the wiggling eyebrows; but his actions are a prelude to but one of many violent outbursts to come since most of the boys in Karakura High School, hormonal as they are, share the same view as Keigo. Anything can sound like a euphemism for sex if one is paranoid enough and, like any other person who is subject to extreme stress, Ichigo _can_ become paranoid enough.

_Ichigo's future has been placed on the line. Suspension from school is one of many punishments exacted on students for violent behaviour and one that does not look good on a permanent record._

The girls in Ichigo's school have varying views. A scarce few frown on Rukia for being _loose_. The romantics, who make up a great deal of the female population, think she must be rebelling against staunchly traditional parents (which explains why Rukia talks funny) who want to marry her off against her will. Whether Ichigo harbours her because of a secret affection toward her or out of mere pity is the issue of many a debate. The more cynical minority have a variant mixture of the two beliefs. They believe that nothing in this world comes free. Rukia must have been performing certain _favours _for Ichigo in return for food and lodging.

_Doubt and misplaced accusations arise amongst the community._

Arisawa Tatsuki, feminist that she is, becomes enraged at the last possibility. She plans to kick the stuffing out of Ichigo after school if he had dared subject Rukia to such treatment.

_More violence ensues._

Old ladies that walk past Ichigo on the streets mumble varying versions of the old "Kids-these-days-why-back-in-my-day" drabbles and Ichigo is put under more stress. It is one thing to be offended and be able to fight back. It's another where _old_ _people_ are concerned. The ladies look about two hundred; so has to Ichigo merely clench his fists and bear the accusations.

_Mustering too much self-control is potentially harmful to the psyche._

Ichigo knows he cannot rightly go up to these people and tell them that Rukia really is a Death God who had leant all her power to him and was therefore not able to return to her dimension. Waltzing up to a person and telling them about the 'Happy Place Called Soul Society' is not likely to produce a positive outcome.

Of course, people who actually know of his and Rukia's situation do nothing to aggravate him because they do not jump to shocking conclusions about their disposition (Isshin regardless) . They already have the answers so they see no need to make up their own. This, of course, takes away so much of the agony because Ichigo and Rukia at least know that _some _people believe them.

**_End Scenario_**

_Moral: False preaching is speaking without understanding._

* * *

So as has been shown in this example, jumping to conclusions caused Ichigo and many others a great deal of unwanted problems and resulted in nothing but negative thinking. The moral presented here is that one needs to see a situation for what it really is before an accurate conclusion can be met. 

Log 4 finish.

* * *


End file.
